


A Random Craigslist Fuck for an FtM Trans Guy

by twatwaffle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Craigslist, M/M, Other, Trans, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twatwaffle/pseuds/twatwaffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Main character is FtM transgender who loves hooking up with craigslist anons. This is a journal-style account of an "encounter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Random Craigslist Fuck for an FtM Trans Guy

So I made plans with Drew tonight, after having a long day at work. I  
enjoy being clean, so I showered, buzzed my pubic hair, dusted myself with  
some cologne, and got on my way at about 9:00pm. I was really in the mood  
for a good fuck, too, so I was excited. I was hoping it would be good,  
because he's all the way on the other end of the county.

Drew sounded nicer than most of the other guys I talked to on  
Craigslist. He had a personality. He also had a nice sized cock. He  
described himself as 5'11" shaved 6" uncut cock, professional businessman,  
and muscular, but with a little padding on his tan body.

So I drove down a winding road in a rural area outside of the city, the  
windows down in my rusty blue Chevette. It was a dirt road, and the night  
was beautiful and fresh. It seemed like I was the only one around for  
miles and miles. The summer air made me feel alive. Finally, I reach the  
split in the road, take the left side, go a little farther down till the  
big tree he told me about and turn down the driveway to my right. The  
driveway led to a wooded area, and through the woods I saw a very tall,  
regal modern-style home that overlooked a large pond. Floodlights were  
strategically placed to light up the house in a way that inspired awe.

As I arrive, I suddenly feel horribly out of place. I'm sure that my  
car's muffler can be heard miles away, I'm not at all the kind of person  
that would live in such a house. Even through my misgivings, he welcomes  
me in, smiling, and I take off my heavy combat boots. We exchange  
pleasantries and I slip off my jean jacket for him to hang up. We walk  
through the large, marble foyer to the kitchen, and he's got three joints  
rolled, and one smouldering in the ash tray. He offers me a toke, and I  
accept, breathing in the cannabis smoke, pass it back to him, and we take  
turns with it till there's just a small roach left. After he puts the  
joint down, we go outside so he can smoke a cigarette. He talks about the  
moon, how it's beautiful and that this night is perfect for anything. This  
obviously wasn't the first joint of the night. He starts rambling about  
being outside with the moon, and I face him and unbutton his short-sleeve  
shirt, opening it to expose his chest. It's hairy and thick, just how I  
want. His dark hair has a few greys mixed in, his eyes are squinted shut,  
with a big grin on his face. I start rubbing my hands on his chest,  
playing with his nipples.

He suddenly decides to walk to the kitchen. I don't know why he didn't  
mention it to me, but hey, he's stoned, and I'm pretty buzzed. He grabs a  
bottle of water for each of us and then we slowly walk to his bedroom. He  
slips off the loose shorts and t-shirt he was wearing, and I unbuckle my  
jeans, slide them down and step out of them, then take my shirt off. I  
pull my underwear off, and then all that is left is my binder. He looks at  
it; it's mostly a spandex tank top that's really small so it flattens my  
chest out. I lift my binder and my hairy chest and breasts are revealed.  
His eyes are wide and his grin is wider. He goes to the TV and puts in  
some gay porn, and we look at the people fucking for a while and then he  
starts kissing my neck.

That's not what I want.

I go straight for his cock. A black rubber cock ring is stretched  
tightly around his cock and balls; it's as if he read my mind. My mouth  
slides right down his shaft, and I taste his precum on the way. Boy does  
he love it. I'm getting way into it and reposition myself so I can  
deepthroat him. I shove his cock all the way down the back of my throat,  
and gag on it. Repeating this over, and over, and over is driving him  
insane. His hands move from the bed, to the top of my head, to his  
stomach. Most of what comes out of his mouth is moaning, but occasionally  
saying things like "Oh God you're good," and "keep at that," so I do, and I  
love it because he's letting me go for a really long time.

I move up and straddle his cock while I kiss him and rub my cunt on his  
cock, getting him even harder. Because of the cock ring, it looks like it  
is about to burst. He asks me if I'm into poppers and I say that I've  
heard of them but never done them. He replies with, "Don't worry, they're  
safe and they'll help you relax, especially your ass. He put the small  
vial of amyl nitrate to one nostril, held the other shut, and I breathed in  
the vapors. I don't really notice anything different yet, but keep doing  
everything in my power to make sure he's having the time of his life.   
Another hit of the poppers and I get a head rush. I stop caring about the  
fact that I have tits and don't have a cock.

We move to a 69 position where he's on top of me and I'm sucking on his  
hard manhood while watching the porn upside down. I love the noises that  
he's making. They're little "uhn uhn uhn" sounds, repeated. I play with  
his ass a bit, too, and there's definitely no complaints from him. It  
seems like he's on top of the world. He doesn't really get into sucking my  
cock, but still calls it a cock without a problem. With the testosterone I  
take, it's made it way too big to be considered a clit. It's still only  
about an inch and a half, but that's more than I had before. At least this  
is the most oral I've ever had in my life. Another hit of the poppers and  
my head just whooshes.

I go to straddle him again and start rubbing my cock, and he says how  
much he wants me to ride him, so I hop off and we put a condom on. I ride  
him a bit, really get into it and have an orgasm, and he's just really  
getting into it, but his poor cock starts escaping my cunt. When I came,  
he was ecstatic, "You're throbbing and squeezing me, it's so tight in  
there, I'm gonna be squeezed right out!" We hit the poppers. I give him my  
oral best and hop back on again. This continues for a while, and I suck  
him some more. More poppers. I'm feeling really good at this point. I  
feel super sexy and invincible.

I get back on top and we fuck for a good long time. I'm worried his bed  
is about to break; it's slamming the wall quite hard and making all sorts  
of creaking noises. I have another orgasm and push him out of me with it.  
He loves that. He takes a long hit from the bottle. We decided to fuck  
doggystyle and he pounds me relentlessly. His breathing is quickening, and  
I feel like he's gonna shoot, so I flip myself over and suck him some more.  
He doesn't cum yet, but he's obviously reeling from being brought up so  
high and then falling. He gives me another hit.

I flip onto my back, raising my ass so he can enter it. He gets the  
hint, slathers his hot member with Boy Butter and shoves a lubed finger up  
my ass to prep me, not in a gentle way. He grabs each of my ankles and  
drops them on his shoulders, the bed suddenly seeming stiffer than it was  
before. He hands me the small, brown, dram-sized bottle and I take a hit  
for myself, and as I do so, he pushes right into my tight, puckered  
asshole. I grunt as he does this; the initial penetration is more  
uncomfortable than painful, and then I feel him slide back, and push in  
again. Now it's getting to be pleasurable. He gets a rhythm going with my  
feet still up on his shoulders, and I start stroking my little trans cock.  
I'm groaning in pleasure and dripping from my cunt onto the cock that's  
fucking my ass. A couple beads of sweat are running down the side of my  
face, as well as his. "oh OH oHH," he says. "NOT YET," I command, and  
turn over, his dick making a distinct popping sound as it gets pulled from  
my ass.

Grabbing a paper towel and some water from one of the bottles that was  
laying on the nightstand, I clean his dick off because I don't like the  
taste of Boy Butter. He went a little soft, not completely, so I start  
licking the head of his cock, just lightly, around the head and top of the  
shaft. His little friend perks right up again, ready for action.

I straddle him again and start rubbing my junk all over his, getting him  
all wet, and just letting the tip of his cock get to my cunt. I keep this  
up for a good fifteen minutes, sometimes getting my hand down in there to  
rub him all over my cunt and get him wet all over. Then I had another hit  
of poppers. Every time he gives me a hit, he takes one, too. Then he  
pushes his pelvis up, hard, thrusting his cock into my cunt all the way.   
It felt amazing. He grunted that he'd let me know before he came so I  
could hop off. I fuck him hard, feeling his cock inside me, his texture.  
He's moaning about how hot and wet it is, how he's got my cum all over him.  
Then he says, "I'm gonna cum!"

I slam my cunt down onto his cock, wanting his cum to shoot deep inside  
me. "Dammit boy, get off ..." Then his body tenses, and he shakes, and  
releases in a relaxed manner. I can feel his cum filling me up inside.   
Now that's what I came for.


End file.
